Un Amor Desconosido
by Emily yuny
Summary: KAGOME NO SABE SI COMETER UNA GRAN LOCURA. INUYASHA QUIERE VENGANZA. Y UNA BODA NO DESEADA ENCADENA LA VIDA DE KAGOME.
1. Chapter 1

**_La Isla_**

 _Capítulo 1_

\- Que! - fue lo único que pude pronunciar- No madre... No me casare con él.

\- Pero hija es lo mejor que puedes hacer... Además viene de una familia con mucha plata… vas a poder hacer lo que tú quieras.

\- Madre a mí no me importa la plata... No madre no me casare.

\- Pero tú no te mandas sola te casarás sí o sí.

\- Mi padre no hubiese querido eso para mí.

\- Pero hija no querrás estar sola el resto de tu vida.

\- Seria lo mismo si me caso con alguien a quien no quiero... Prefiero esperar.

\- Te aras vieja y gastada como los libros que lees.

\- Por lo menos estaré feliz con un libro en mi mano esperando a la persona perfecta... Prefiero eso a ser infeliz casada con alguien que no conozco.

\- Mira tú no decides esto, te casaras dentro de cuatro meses y se acabó la discusión- mi madre ve mi rostro de tristeza y se acerca a mí- mira hija en un tiempo más acompañare a tu padre en el cielo y no quisiera dejarte sola por favor acepta esto si

-Madre yo estaré bien con o sin un marido- la quede mirando y no pude seguir reclamando más- está bien madre, pero no te aseguro nada... Mira aun tienes tiempo para cancelar la boda si a mí me parece un hombre bueno, lo are, pero si no créeme que are lo posible para no casarme- se puso tan contenta al escuchar solo lo que le convenía que no se dio cuenta de lo que dije en las últimas palabras

\- Ay hija te va a agradar Naraku es un hombre responsable y tiene mucho dinero- todo eso me dice que no será muy bueno. Ya no soportaba estar en la casa con tantas cosas que pasaran muy pronto, quizás dejar de existir sería la única salida, pero por el momento solo iría al único lugar que sé que nadie iría a molestarme.

Hace muchos años mi padre implanto un rumor de que la persona que entrara en aquel lugar tendría un reloj en su contra que marcaría su muerte. Recuerdo que mi padre después de seis años transcurridos de haber pisado la isla nos dejó solas a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mí. Antes de que muriera me contó la verdad dijo que en aquella isla había una cascada que curaba cualquier mal pero que nadie debía saber de su existencia porque ocurrirían grandes desastres me confío a mí el secreto, me enseño todos los senderos de la isla y el poder curativo de cada plata, cortezas de árbol y frutos pero lo más importante era la cascada de la isla si el poder curativo de las planta y frutos del lugar no causaban la cura, la cascada tenía el poder de curar hasta el pero mal que existiera, también me contó que debía ayudar a la gente del pueblo como él lo hacía, pero que debía decirles a todos que su muerte era a causa de la isla. Llore todas la noche no podía entender por qué mi padre quería que hiciera eso, su muerte fue lo más triste para mí pero nunca rompería la promesa de proteger aquella cascada su muerte no sería en vano.

La isla siempre está sola nadie se atrevía a poner un pie ay todos dicen que yo soy la única que podía ir ya que conté que una noche cuando caminaba por la playa la isla me llamo y me obsequio un collar con la mitad de una perla para poder ir cada vez que quisiera todos los del pueblo me creyeron y así para mí sería más cómodo ir cada vez que quisiera y necesitar. Casi siempre voy día por medio pero esta semana he ido todos los días era el único lugar donde podía estar sola, relajarme y encontrar una solución a mis problemas.

\- Hola Hoiyo- salude al chico que estaba en el muelle

\- Hola señorita Kagome como esta- me contesto animoso

\- Un poco desanimada... Me podrías llevar otra vez a la isla

\- Señorita ha ido toda la semana le sucede algo... Sabe que soy un buen amigo y que no le contare a nadie

\- Lo sé... Vamos llévame y en el camino te cuento

\- Suba a su carruaje- me dijo tratando de sacarme una sonrisa. Me subo al bote y comienza a remar hacia la isla suelto un suspiro y comienzo a contarle.

\- Hoiyo mi madre me quiere casar con un hombre que ni conozco

\- Pero usted no lo ama- dijo al ver la expresión de mi cara

\- Si eso es verdad pero mi madre ya le dijo que si y la boda será dentro de cuatro meses, mañana llega el y en dos días más llegan mi hermana y su marido y mis primas- suspiré de nuevo con un poco de tristeza- no quiero casarme incluso le dije a mi madre que no se confiara mucho que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por no casarme pero no me hizo caso.

\- Qué piensas hacer.

\- No lo sé solo espero que me ocurra algo bueno.

\- En fin señorita espero que solucioné sus problemas.

\- Eso espero- dejamos de hablar hasta que llegamos a la isla.

\- Llegamos... Como a qué hora la vengo a buscar.

\- Una hora antes de que se ponga el sol.

\- Entonces nos vemos- baje de vote y me dirigí a lo más profundo de la isla comencé a idear algo para no casarme pero nada se me ocurrió todo lo que ideaba eran un mal plan tenía que despejar mi mete, y ya estaba por llegar al lugar perfecto para poder hacerlo.

Me quite la ropa y me metí a la cascada, este era el momento del día más perfecto en mi vida cada instante que pasaba en este lugar me entregaba un paz incomparable y me revitalizaba el cuerpo y mi solitaria alma. Hasta que descubrí que si me casaba no podría venir más hasta este lugar, ya que quizás al casarme con él no me dejaría venir o peor, me llevaría a vivir con él separándome de todo esto, podría contarle a mi madre la verdad pero arriesgaría a este lugar por no querer casarme. Mejor decido después quizás a último momento ocurra algo que me salvé sin sacrificar la isla que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre protegió con su vida.

Me sumerjo en el agua para calmar mis pensamiento y poder relajarme ya que quizás desde mañana todo comience a cambiar a mi alrededor y esta vez no dejare que me pasen a llevar como las otras veces esta vez me escucharán y si no me escuchas tendré que actuar, ya no me importa que la gente de la alta sociedad me critique a mí y a mi familia, no necesito de su aceptación para ser feliz… daría lo que fuera por conocer el amor antes de que me obliguen a casarme con quien no quiero ni siquiera conocer.

-Inuyasha la tormenta se está acercando.

-Lo sé- le da la espalda a su amigo que lo acompañaba día y noche, mira hacia las estrellas que estaban siendo tapadas por las nubes que anunciaban una terrible tormenta- despierta a todos esta será una noche muy agitada.

-De inmediato mi capitán- Miroku sale corriendo- levántense holgazanes tendremos una noche larga- comenzó a correr por el barco y avivar el ambiente para que la energía de todos despierte- solo los más fuertes se merecen regresar a casa.

Esa noche fue la más agitadas de todas, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el temporal comenzó a cesar, toda la tripulación estaba cansada pero animosa al saber que verían por fin a sus familias habían pasado ya casi tres años desde la partida y todos estaba ansiosos por lo bien que les había ido en su viaje ya que habían conseguido comenzar una empresa más limpia ya no eran unos sucios contrabandistas ahora volverían como unos verdaderos exportadores de mercancía fina y alimentos frescos.

Ya había amanecido y el seguía viendo desde la proa cómo se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde había crecido donde había dejado todo por el amor de una mujer, por fin después de tres años podría merecer el amor que ella le había profesado sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su amigo se acercaba.

\- Inuyasha…

\- Que pasa Miroku

\- Investigué lo que me pediste...- Miroku lo queda mirando con esa expresión de que no son muy buenas noticias las que les traía.

\- Y... Pues dime

\- Ella se casó hace un año- queda mirando a su amigo que poco a poco su expresión cambia a una no muy buena- pero eso no es todo - Inuyasha le hace una señal para que siga hablando- se casó con tu hermano- su cara cambio aún más.

\- Maldita dijo que me esperaría

\- Quizás ella pensó que no volverías- Inuyasha se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda miro como toda su tripulación comenzaba a prepararse para desembarcar.

\- Tenme mi caballo listo dentro de una hora partiré a la ascienda para iré a ver a mi hermano.

\- No hace falta él se encuentra en el pueblo estará estos meces por acá ya que la hermana menor de aquella mujer se casara dentro de uno meses.

\- Interesante- no iba a dejar que esa mujer lo haya despreciado de esa forma primero la torturaría un poco

\- Porque aun sigues interesado en ella…tu no eras así- Inuyasha no era conocido solo por su negocio tránsfugos, en los burdeles todas las mujeres se lanzaban a sus brazos pero ya hace casi cuatro años que no ponían ni un pie en aquellos lugares. Aquel chico, aun recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez, llevaba un lindo vestido y en sus manos un ramo de flores eran unos claveles rojos lo recordaba muy bien, la siguió para saber a dónde se dirigía, en su mete surgieron varios pensamientos quizá iría a ver a algún familiar o… a su prometido pero para su sorpresa no fue así, aquella linda chica se dirigía al cementerio, la sigue hasta una tumba que tenía muchas flores que al parecer no eran de muchos días, estuvo un buen rato en aquel lugar arreglando las flores hasta que por fin se levantó del suelo y comenzó su camino de regreso, él miro como se iba para luego acercarse a la lápida y saber a quién había perdido ella y para su gran sorpresa conocía aquella persona ya que en varias ocasiones le salvo la vida a él y a su gente. Todos los días la veía cómo iba al cementerio le parecía distinta a las demás jóvenes que la diferencia de ella quisas estarían presentándose en la sociedad para casarse con el primer millonario que puedan conquistar con su falso amor. Pero un día no la vio llegar con esos hermosos ojos, que le habría pasado quizás tubo algún inconveniente, así pararon varios día que no la vio, un día tomo el valor y comenzó a buscarla tenía una pista que le podría ayudar en su búsqueda y así fue, cuando por fin la encontró y supe su nombre ideo un plan para poder hablarle cuando al fin un día lo consiguió se enamoró de ella, desde ese primer encuentro, se estuvieron viendo a escondida todos los días hasta que él se decidió en pedirle que se casaran pero antes reuniría una fortuna, ella le juro su amor y una promesa de esperarlo que fue sellado en una noche de luna llena de pasión. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo amo de verdad

\- Porque ella me pertenece- después de recordar todo no iba a dejar que ella se burlara de él.

\- Que piensas hacer Inuyasha

\- Nada malo amigo- te daré unos días más querida Kikyo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los Invitados, el novio y_**

 ** _El_**

 _Capítulo 2_

Hoy me levante sabiendo que era el peor día de mi vida y que los que seguían de este serian igual, camine hacia mi ventana y corrí la cortina para que los rallos del sol entran a mi habitación, luego me dirigí hasta mi espejo y tome el cepillo para desenredar mi cabello, cogí un vestido rosa claro que caía suavemente al suelo con un discreto escote cuadrado, unos delicados encajes en las terminaciones y unos bordados de flores blancas con unas diminutas perlas enredadas, luego de estar ya vestida y peinada me mire al espejo por última vez y me puse frente a mi puerta decidiendo dejar mi cuarto. Baje por las escaleras y las voces alegres de mi madres con compañía de alguien extraño me guiaron hasta el primer salón me asome discretamente para ver de quien provenía la segunda vos, era un hombre alto de tez blanca y cuerpo fornido, cabello largo y negro que se amarraba en una coleta, facciones algo atractivas, unos ojos azules que expresaban seriedad y en sus labio de los cuales solo se veía una line recta. Cuándo me decidí en dejar mi escondite entre al salón y me presente lo salude como corresponde y salude a mi madre luego tome a una de las doncellas para que me acompañara a dar una vuelta pero mi madre se interpuso.

-Naraku por que no acompañas a mi hija así se conocen-dijo mi madre

-Claro por qué no

-Madre iré a la isla- trate de salvarme con lo único que podía

-As ido todos los días y si vas muy seguido te pasara lo mismo que a tu padre que en paz descanse. Así aprovechas de enseñarle el pueblo

-Está bien- me rindo solo por esta vez.

Caminamos por todo el pueblo sin decirnos nada, ambos incomodos por la situación, quizás en estos momentos él esté pensando que soy una chiquilla mimada y ambiciosa por el dinero como las demás, definitivamente trataría de hablar con él pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Te gusta leer- no supe que otra cosa preguntar

-No mucho, creo que es un poco aburrido leer historias tontas

-Amm y viajar.

-No viajo mucho mi hacienda me mantiene ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Te gusta la naturaleza salir a nadar caminar algo que no sea estar en una tu hacienda

-No… creo que lo único que me gusta es el dinero y como mí hacienda gana mucho dinero me gusta mi hacienda

-Eso quiere decir que no haces absolutamente nada interesante no viajas no sales nada

-Al igual que tu

-No es así

-Tu madre ha dicho que tú nunca has viajado que siempre has estado en este lugar…

-No necesito viajar- lo interrumpí un tanto irritada- con un bote puedo ir a una isla que parece un paraíso no niego que me encantaría salir e ir a todos los lugares hermosos que se describen en los libros pero por lo menos tengo mucho más conocimiento de cosas que tú, y con tu permiso prefiero ir a leer un libro a estar ablando con una persona que no le gusta disfrutar de las maravillas que esconde el mundo- me separe de él y entre a la casa, era obvio que no tendríamos nada igual.

Al día siguiente todos saltaban y gritaban en la mañana era de suponer porque, una copia casi exacta de mi estaba en la entrada de la casa, mi hermana había llegado a casa para ayudar con la boda. Todos dicen en el pueblo que nos parecemos mucho pero ella tenía una figura mucho más desarrollada que yo, era más alta y su pelo era lacio y largo en atractivo ella siempre obtenía mas miradas que yo, la verdad es que no nos parecíamos en nada, ella era menos educada, interesada y venenosa no sé cómo el pobre de Sesshomaru Taisho estaba casado con ella.

Siempre escuchaba historias de amor donde ella estaba locamente enamorada de un dulce hombre que hace lo inalcanzable para protegerla y le demuestra el amor que le tiene, pero en la relación de mi hermana las cosa había sido distintas el quizás si era así pero ella no, ella solo quería tener un título y dinero. Cuando lo vi por primera vez sus ojos dorados me encadenado su piel clara y su cabello plateado me cautivaron pero por más que lo deseara e intentara no lo hubiera podido tener ya que la competidora que tenía me rebasa en belleza como en edad

-Hermanita tantos años…veo que has cambiado- me saco de mi escandaloso pensamiento-Y qué alegría me da que al fin te cases y que además es un hombre muy guapo y con mucha plata

-Preferiría un demonio antes de un hombre tan aburrido como él.

-Hermana como dices eso vas a estar rodeada de mucha más fortuna que yo - definitivamente mi hermana era una aprovechada pero que podía hacer yo, más que esperar que mis suplicas sean escuchadas y algo interfiera con lo que se avecinaba.

Paso una semana y Naraku aún estaba de acuerdo con lo de la boda, a pesar de lo mal que nos llevábamos pero que podía hacer yo, más que seguir de mala cara. Y para ponerle más disgustos mi hermana y mi madre no me dejaban en paz lo único bueno es que hoy podré ir a la isla.

-Hola Hoiyo... Han pasado muchos días

-Hola señorita es verdad… a todo esto tengo que contarle algo muy importante que ha sucedido en estos días

-Que ha sucedido

-Es acerca de la isla... Pero se lo cuento cuando nos alejemos del puerto

-Si... Está bien vamos- Hoiyo comenzó a remar muy rápido hasta que estamos por llegar a la isla subió los remos al vote y se preparó para hablar

-Lo que sucede es que día por media un joven ha ido a la isla en un barco, - cuando escuche esto quise morirme no quise interrumpir ya que era claro que aún tenía más por contarme- pregunte en el pueblo quien era y me han dicho que es un contrabandista, otros dicen que es un pirata y los comerciantes me contaron que aparte del contrabando y piratería que recaudaba se las entregaba al pueblo para ayudar a los más pobres, que la mercancía que trae se las vende muy barata o a veces se las regala… en fin el chico fue ayer así que hoy no lo encontrarás... Va a morir verdad

\- Espero que no- que voy hacer debo encontrarlo antes de que le diga a alguien que es mentira todo lo que se ha dicho de la isla. Estuve todo el día en la isla tratando de dejar algún mensaje pero era preferible hablar con él ya que podía arriesgarme y prefiero explicarle bien la situación.

-Señorita tantas cosas que trae va a hacer más infusiones.

-Si ya no me quedan muchas en la casa y la gente en el pueblo la necesita

-Hablando de ayudar en el pueblo, la gente me a conto más sobre este hombre…dicen que un día tomo su barco por que se enamoró de una muchacha de buena cuna y le prometió que pediría su mano cuando volviera con la fortuna que ella se merecía nadie sabe quién es la afortunada ya que se dice que viene por una oferta que le habían prometido y por qué al parecer se había vuelto un comerciante honesto, la gente se había emocionado mucho cuando llego ya que muchos lo conocieron como un niño que siempre estaba en pleitos.

-Supiste como se llama

-Creo que le dicen el Demonio pero su nombre es Inuyasha dicen que su padre es un Taisho que su hermano es el mismísimo Sesshomaru

-¡Que!... como pero él no tiene hermanos

\- Como sabes… dicen las criadas que trabajaban antes en su mansión, que poco antes de que el señor Taisho muriera les conto a él y a su esposa algo tan horrible de su pasado que Sesshomaru no salió de su habitación por un mes… bueno y si no sabe se enterara si o si ya que él está de vuelta - con esto último mi día no podía ser más interesante cuando llegue a la casa todos estaban sentados en la mesa conversando de los preparativos para la boda yo solo me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a preparar las infusiones, era el único momento donde podía sentir que él estaba ahí acompañándome como lo hacía siempre, pero no eran así, si solo él estuviera aquí no habría dejado que los demás tomaran estas decisiones y que mi vida haya tomado este rumbo.

Al menos hoy pude escuchar una linda historia de amor quizás el muchacho de aquel pueblo era de verdad una buena persona.

Ya tenía el plan perfecto y elegante para vengarse de la mujer que lo había traicionado la apuñalaría directamente en el lugar que más le dolería. Primero realizaría los papeleos para comenzar con el negocio que había comenzado a levantar tenía tres fábricas en Europa una de telas otra de tintas y la ultima de papel quería construir una en el pueblo para generar trabajos a los pobladores tenía pensado en crear una fábrica de frutas ya que las tierras que había comprado eran perfectas para eso.

Tomo un día para comprar el terreno, eran 12 hectáreas fértiles y grandes, gracias al pueblo pudo conseguir gente para comenzar la construcción dos hermosas y grandes casas para él y dos más con muchas habitaciones e instalaciones para sus trabajadores. Ya había pasado dos semanas y una de las casas ya estaba lista.

-Veo que hoy no iras a la isla- la vos de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos y de los papeles que revisaba

-No Miroku… hoy tengo que terminar con los preparativos para comenzar con la construcción de la casona de los trabajadores tengo dificultades con la cantidad de pieza y la distribución. Los trabajadores de acá son diferentes tienen familias pero pretendo que solo un integrante por familia trabaje y los pagos dependan de la carga familiar que tenga.

-Creo que esa es la mejor idea amigo- tomo una pausa y miro a su al hombre que tenia de frente

-Que tienes para decirme sé que vienes a algo

-Cuando tienes pensado realizar el viaje para unir las ahora cuatro empresa recuerda que debes legalizarlas para que no te las quiten, te dieron un año para realizarlo.

-Lo se amigó tengo todo listo partiremos dentro de cuatro meses quiero dejar todo listo para partir por ultima ves.

-Cuando iras a ver a tu hermano mañana por la tarde

-Supongo que lo de la venganza lo has olvidado

-No… pero seguiré uno de tus concejos

-Que quieres decir

-No provocare daño alguno más que a ella

-No entiendo que aras

-Solo piensa ella me dejo porque yo era un pobre diablo como crees que se pondrá cuando sepa de mi estatus… Soy el mayor de los Taisho estoy construyendo una enorme empresa.

-Eres un gran hombre Inuyasha… deberías pensarlo mejor.

-Lo sé por eso te prometo que si veo que se me sale de control algo parare todo y me alejare del asunto y me preocupare de mis negocios y viajes

-Además… recuerda que gracias a la ayuda que les ofrecimos a al Rey de Inglaterra y la fortuna que obtuviste te ganaste un buen título y con ello las doncellas más hermosa de Inglaterra.

-Pretendes que vuelva a los tormentosos días en las que me perseguían las madres casamenteras y sus hijas codiciosas

-Estás loco- tomo una pausa ya que su amigo al menos no tenía pensado realizar un escándalo- bueno buscare una tripulación nueva ya que muchos quieren quedarse mejor en la hacienda

-Es una buena idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**_El Comienzo de una tormenta_**

 _Capítulo 3_

Cuando mi padre aún estaba bien me enseñó a hacer un brebaje con las plantas y el agua de la cascada para darles a los que se enfermaba en el pueblo, creo que desde ese entonces el me comenzó a preparar para que yo cuidara de la isla y a la gente del pueblo es por eso que nunca me sentí sola, siempre hay una parte de él cerca de todas las personas del pueblo.

-Que haces hermana.

-Estoy haciendo más jarabe.

-Deberías pensar lo que te dijo Naraku.

-Ya les dije no voy a cobre por el jarabe, todos se merecen esto y mi padre lo dijo- la mire con odio por las palabras que decía- no lo are y ya lo decidí.

-Eres terca podrías tener mucha plata.

-Y tu codiciosa, abre los ojos y te darás cuenta que el dinero nunca podrá pagar el corazón agradecido que nos brindan estas personas cuando se mejoran- mi hermana no quiso seguir discutiendo y me dejo, sentí como su mirada confundida me dejaba sola por fin.

Paso otra semana y mi madre no me deja ni ir día por medio a la isla era frustrante ir solo una vez a la semana. En estos días pude investigar sobre el misterioso joven y de mi futuro marido al parecer Naraku es muy conocido por los burdeles ya que en el pueblo lo vieron entrar a muchos, cuando lo supe el aire casi se me fue de mi pecho y con más razón no podría aceptarlo como mi marido, en cambio del hombre que había aparecido y que todo el pueblo adulaba venía a ayudar al pueblo con algo que aún no conseguía saber ya que nadie quería compartir mucha información también supe qué que era muy conocido por las mujeres aunque eso no me importaba.

Fui a la isla para sacar plantas medicinales para la gente del pueblo no pude evitar llorar por que mi vida cambiaría por que me casaría con alguien que no amo sólo podía bajar la cabeza y caminar por la oscuridad durante el resto de mi vida, enterrar por el futuro que tendría, mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido por el temor de no alcanzar a conoces el amor verdadero y tener que borrar cada palabra de cariño que leí en mis libros cerrar mis ojos para no imaginar cómo hubiera sido mi primer beso tendré que tapar mis oídos para no escuchar la agonía y sellar mis labios para no decir nada para rendirme a lo que estoy por aceptar solo queda caminar asía lo que me espera el miedo me consumía y las ganas de cometer una locura me atraían pero por más que buscara idear algo no lo conseguía.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba todo prendido pero al parecer no había nadie camine hasta la cocina y comencé a hacer las medicinas cuando escuché un ruido en el despacho de mi padre me asuste tanto que tome un cuchillo y me dirigí hasta la grandes puertas rojas me acerque muy despacio y me acerque para escuchar.

\- Naraku hazme tuya- esa vos era de mi hermana saque mi oído de la puerta y la abrí mis sospechas fueron aclaradas con solo ver la escena escandalosa, era mi hermana y Naraku que se encontraban casi desnudos y para rematarla mi hermana se dio cuenta de mi presencia- Kagome esto no es lo que crees- pero antes de que se separaran cerré la puerta y salí corriendo de la casa las palabras me persiguieron y las imágenes me atormentaban, mi hermana estaba engañando a Sesshomaru… él no era un mal hombre como podía hacerle eso y con respecto a Naraku era un hombre de lo más despreciable y repulsivo.

\- No me casare con el- me repetía mientras corriendo sin dirección hasta que me percate que me encontrabas de rodillos cerca de un acantilado me puse de pie, lo último que aria seria saltar, preferiría afrontar lo que se me viniera encima pero antes debía tener una plan para escapar de todas ataduras que me estaban tortura, mintiendo y engañando no me casaría con un hombre tan repugnante como él, debía escapar pero antes debía humillarlos a los dos, aunque Sesshomaru y yo no nos merecemos personas así a nuestro lado, caminé más hacia el risco para sentir más el fresco pero algo me lo impidió.

-Hey para dónde vas- dos brazos me aprisionan como si quisieran protegerme de algo trate de sepárame para ver quién era pero cuando vi esos ojos dorados quede totalmente prisionera de ellos eran profundos y tenían un fuego que te llegaban a derretir por dentro- por que una mujer tan linda como tu cometería el pecado de dejar a este mundo tan gris sin su belleza- su vos me hacía temblar pero no caería en sus encantos me trate de zafar de sus brazos pero estos me atrajeron más a su pecho el cual era ancho, cálido y su aroma te me habría cada sentido que nunca había experimentado .

-Por favor le pido que me suelto- lo mire directamente a su rostro era atractivo y suave pero lo que me cautivaba y me sacaba de la razón eran sus ojos

-Para tirarse por el risco

-No soy una cobarde- me enoje con esas palabras y trate de soltarme de su agarre- solo me acerque al rico para tomar el fresco... Además no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a usted- me solté de él y corrí hasta mi casa cuando llegue estaban todos sentado en la mesa, me quede mirando a mi hermana y Naraku los dos se pusieron nerviosos me acerque a mi madre- Madre estoy un tanto casada así que hoy no los acompañare me iré a mi cuarto para descansar.

-Te paso algo hija no te vez bien- como hubiese querido decirle en ese instante todo lo que paso pero solo me limite a mentir sobre lo que sentía ya que tenia un enredo enorme en mi cabeza.

-Estoy solo cansada madre he tenido un día un poco agrio- me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi habitación cuando llegue me acosté en la cama y trate de pensar bien lo que aria pero no puede, la imagen de aquel hombre no se me quitaba de la mente, me levante de la cama y camine hasta mi espejo me senté en la silla, tome un cepillo y comencé desenredar mi cabello.

-Hola señorita- cuando escuche esa voz me asuste y salte de la silla

-Qué hace usted aquí como se atreve a entrar en mi cuarto

-Solo vine a entregarle algo que se le cayó... Y para aprovechar de verla otra vez- me quedo mirando por un rato- salió corriendo de mí como si yo fuera un fantasma.

-Es mejor que se vaya de aquí o grito- se comenzó a acerca cada vez más hasta que me tuvo contra la pared, me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo asía él.

-Dudo que lo hagas- su voz me derretí por completa- sé que una señorita como usted tiene una reputación que no puede dañar así como así- no sabía qué me sucedía, porque este hombre me provocaba esto, se acercó más a mi tanto que casi nuestros labios se rozaron me tomo solo con una mano la cintura y con la otra saco algo de su bolsillo, cuando vi lo que era casi sentí morir.

-Porque tienes mi collar

-Se te callo cuando saliste corriendo

-No te creo

-Mmm… o quizás lo tome para verte eso no importa- se acercó otra vez más a mí

\- Eres un ladrón

-Si fuese ladrón no te lo hubiese entregado- me agarro con más fuerzas la cintura que mi respiración me comenzó a fallar- Creo que me merezco una recompensa

-No soy el tipo de mujer que cree

-Ni yo el que puede que se imagine solo quiero saber su nombre

-O sino que

-Me quedare toda la noche hasta que me lo digas

-No te atreverías- me soltó y se dirigió hasta mi cama para luego sentarse- que haces

-Me pongo cómodo- lo quedo mirando hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

-Kagome podemos hablar- veo la puerta y me pongo nerviosa -Kagome por favor déjame pasar para hablar

-Dame unos minutos me estoy cambiando- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Entonces volveré en unos minutos más- escuche como se retiraba y me acerco al hombre que tenía sentado en mi cuarto

-Por favor ya sabes mi nombre tienes que irte

-Quiero que me lo digas tú

-Qué diferencia ay- se levanta de la cama y vuelve a tomarme de la cintura

-De tus labios suena más lindo- lo quede mirando, quien era el por qué asía esto

-Me llamo Kagome - lo quede mirando y una sonrisa de picardía y victoria surgía de su rostro, me soltó de la cintura y se acercó a la ventana me quedo mirando

-Fue un placer verla señorita Kagome espero verla pronto- me quedo mirando y salto por la ventana, no había conocido jamás a un hombre así. Me dirijo hasta la cama para sentarme y calmarme un poco.

-Kagome me vas a dejar entrar –me asuste cuando me llamo que no me di cuenta que estaba de pie otra vez, que hago mi hermana estaba esperando que le abriere la puerta para hablar, la verdad es que no quería hablar con ella, sabía muy bien de que se trataría la conversación y no estaba interesada en escuchar excusas falsas además aun me sentía descolocada por el encuentro que había tenido.

-Kikyo no tengo ganas de hablar por favor déjame sola quiero descansar tuve un día agotador

-Está bien pero mañana no te me escapes tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para tu boda- como podía decir esas cosas después de como la encontré como Naraku.

-Está listo tu caballo- se acercaba a su amigo que estaba mirando muy concentrado el reloj que se encontraba en la pared- sé que te lo he repetido muchas veces pero deberías dejarla en paz.

-Ella no se merece el perdón de nadie… además ya te dije voy a ir a ver a mi hermano no lo veo hace tres años.

-Eso me huele a malo igual

-Oye solo la voy a agobiar un rato se lo merece- la verdad es que la aria sufrir hasta que me pidiera perdón. No podía creer que esa dulce niña que lleva flores todos los días a su padre podría hacer esas cosas, creía que no era como las demás que se guiaban por el dinero y un título.

Tome mi caballo y me dirigí a la casa donde se estaba quedando mi hermano con su "mujer" mientras montaba recordaba aquellas veces que a escondidas me veía con ella pero esos recuerdos se comenzaban a tornar negros por el odio que sentía a causa de su traición. Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos repentinamente, era una mujer que corría desesperada tratando de huir de algo o alguien, la seguí para darme cuenta para donde iba y me asuste cuando la vi acercándose hasta un risco.

-Hey para dónde vas- la atrape entre mis brazos antes de que diera otro paso más, ellas trato de separase y cuando vi por fin su rostro me asuste cuando vi que era igual a Kikyo pero luego me di cuenta de que no era ella se parecía pero no lo era, ellas se veía distinta y sentí que la conocía desde hace mucho- por que una mujer tan linda como tu cometería el pecado de dejar a este mundo tan gris sin su belleza- pensé que con esa palabras se derretiría en mis brazos pero me di cuenta de que no era como cualquier mujer, se trató de zafar pero la atraje más asía mí algo en ella me atraía pero no sabía que era.

-Por favor le pido que me suelte

-Para tirarse por el risco

-No soy una cobarde- vi su expresión de enojo cuando respondió a lo que le había dicho - solo me acerque al rico para tomar el fresco... Además no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a usted- se soltó de mi agarre y se fue corriendo. Vi cómo se alejaba y la seguí hasta su casa y como supuse me di cuenta de que quizás aquella chica era hermana de esa mujer que me engaño, saque de mi bolsillo un collar que había conseguido del encuentro con aquella mujer…

-Quizás sea bueno que entregue lo que perdió esa linda dama.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un pequeño rayo de luz_**

 _Capítulo 4_

Ya comenzaba a amanecer el calor del sol entraba sin permiso por mi ventana como cada día, me levante y como cada mañana me senté frente el espejo para comenzar a cepillar mi cabello pero lo que vi fue una despeinada chica pálida, mis mejillas no tenían ni una pisca de color luego recordé lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, mis ojos se inyectaron de la rabia hacia mi hermana y mi futuro "esposo", pero luego, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por el encuentro con aquel hombre, sacudí la cabeza para borrar todo de mi mente, mire nuevamente al espejo y mis mejillas volvieron al color que tenían antes de que todo en mi vida había comenzado a caerse. Cuando bajé note que mi mama estaba tomando desayuno con mi hermana y Naraku, pero me di cuenta que mi hermana se encontraba muy pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- Mi niña como estas hoy

\- Bien mama amanecí mejor pero aún tengo un poco de náuseas... Hoy iré de nuevo a la isla

\- Hija ya te dije que no puedes ir tienes que hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso- era de esperar que mi madre diría eso pero levante la mirada y vi a mi hermana que se ponía más pálida cuando noto un pequeño cambio en mis ojos.

\- Kikyo pueden ocuparse de eso yo tengo que hacer algo de más importancia hoy- la quede mirando solo un segundo y se dio cuenta que esta vez era yo la que tenía el control de todo

\- Oooo si mama... No te preocupes yo puedo ocuparme- dijo con un tanto de rencor y una pizca de odio al darse cuenta que yo ya no era la misma chiquilla débil y mimada que solo se sentaba a leer libros.

\- Ha… hermanita una cosa ¿dónde está tu esposo?- sentí como kikyo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

\- Está a fuera hablando con un hombre- contesto mi madre me, luego acerque a ella y le di un beso- no llegues tan tarde hoy es la fiesta de compromiso no lo olvides- jamás podría dije para mí.

Salí animosa de haberme liberado hoy al menos de esa estupidez de preparativos, busque con la mirada a Sesshomaru y note que estaba aún hablando con un hombre, me acerque hasta donde estaba pero cuando me di cuenta de con quien estaba hablando decidí mejor no acercarme.

\- Señorita Kagome hoy luce distinta.

\- Siento que cada día pierdo más las fuerzas.

\- Que le ha sucedido ahora

\- Ni te imaginas… pero mejor no me preguntes, el día de mi boda lo sabrás.

-Por qué tan contento… ya te vengaste de esas mujer

-No la vi

-Entonces porque esa sonrisa

-Eso no te importa- le conteste muy serio- necesito que mañana tengas mi caballo listo bien temprano

-Iras de nuevo para allá

-Si… tengo que encontrarme con alguien

-Por favor no me mientas

-No me crees… pero como- lo dijo en un tono burlón

-Ja si no te conociera Inuyasha

 _Flash Back_

 _Cuando descubrí cuál era su habitación escale por una enredadera y entre cuidadosamente por la ventana que se encontraba gracias a dios abierta_

 _-Hola señorita- la asuste con mi presencia_

 _-Qué hace usted aquí como se atreve a entrar en mi cuarto- me acerque para verla mejor, era distinta a su hermana el vestido que llevaba dibujaba delicada mente su cuerpo era menos delgada que su hermana aunque estaba bien desarrollada y en eso le ganaba por bastante quizá, sus caderas eran pronunciadas a limita de pensar que no era virgen y sabias muy bien como diferéncialas._

 _-Solo vine a entregarle algo que se le cayó... Y para aprovechar de verla otra vez- la quede mirando por un rato- salió corriendo de mí como si yo fuera un fantasma._

 _-Es mejor que se vaya de aquí o grito- me comencé a acercar cada vez más a ella hasta que la tuve contra la pared, la agarre de la cintura y la atraje a mí._

 _-Dudo que lo hagas- y pude notar que su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más- sé que una señorita como usted tiene una reputación que no puede dañar así como así- cada momento que la tenía cerca, más me daba cuenta que era virgen, por ultimo me acerque a ella tanto que casi nuestros labios se rozaron y con eso era evidente que jamás habías sido tocada e incluso besada, la tomo solo con una mano la cintura y con la otra saque algo de mi bolsillo._

 _-Porque tienes mi collar_

 _-Se te callo cuando saliste corriendo_

 _-No te creo_

 _-Mmm… o quizás lo tome para verte eso no importa_

 _\- Eres un ladrón_

 _-Si fuese ladrón no te lo hubiese entregado- la agarre con más fuerzas la cintura y note que su respiración le comenzaba a fallar- Creo que me merezco una recompensa_

 _-No soy el tipo de mujer que cree_

 _-Ni yo el que puede que se imagine solo quiero saber su nombre_

 _-O sino que_

 _-Me quedare toda la noche hasta que me lo digas_

 _-No te atreverías- la solté para que no se pusiera más nerviosa y se dirigí hasta su cama para sentarme - que haces_

 _-Me pongo cómodo- me quedo mirando pero alguien interrumpió_

 _-Kagome podemos hablar- supe rápidamente de quien se trataba-Kagome por favor déjame pasar para hablar_

 _-Dame unos minutos me estoy cambiando_

 _-Entonces volveré en unos minutos más- se escuchó como se alejaba_

 _-Por favor ya sabes mi nombre tienes que irte_

 _-Quiero que me lo digas tú_

 _-Qué diferencia ay- me levante de la cama y la volví a tomar de la cintura_

 _-De tus labios suena más lindo_

 _-Me llamo Kagome_

 _-Fue un placer verla señorita Kagome espero volver a verla pronto- con esto último salte por la ventana y me retire del lugar_

En la mañana desperté temprano aun recordaba aquel caluroso encuentro con aquella mujer pero debía sacarla de mi cabeza no podía dejar que una sonrisa me sacara de mis planes contra su hermana. Tome mi caballo y me dirige a la casa donde estaba mi hermano, ya habían pasado muchos después de la última charla que tuvimos y como se lo prometí regresaría para tomar mis responsabilidades una vez por todas.

Ya estaba por llegar a la casa y recordé la noche no sabía por qué pero deseaba tocar la puerta y ver la a ella pero para mí desgracia y a la ves suerte fue la víbora de Kikyo la que me recibió y como era de esperar se quedó blanca del susto al verme

-Inuyasha estas…vivo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-Señorita se encontrara el Señor Sesshomaru- trate de no ponerle atención a su presencia y contener el impulso de querer hacerle daño- Necesito hablar con él- la vi seriamente y sentí como su miedo crecía aún más.

-El… el…el

-Hija quien está en la puerta- se escuchó una vos detrás de ella al parecer era la mama, pero aun con eso no respondía hasta que ella se acercó y abrió más la puerta y pude divisar a mi hermano.

-Inuyasha?... hermano eres tú?- las dos mujeres se quedaron viento una a la otra y luego vieron a Sesshomaru.

-Si hermano volví a términos unos asuntos y aceptar lo que me propusiste antes que me fuera… podemos hablar a solas- las dos mujeres se corrieron para dejar salir a mi hermano pero una de ellas seguía blanca de miedo y sabía muy bien por qué.

Caminamos por el patio hasta llegar a un lugar más privado el lugar era bastante extenso y verde.

-Así que volviste- dijo seriamente como siempre con esa vos de controlador y altanero.

-Si … y ya estoy listo para dejar esa vida que tanto odiabas y comenzare con una que hace tiempo comence a construir y es por eso que volví, tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a salir de lo otro - cuando termine de hablar vi como mi hermano cambiaba su expresión a una mejor, era la primera vez que me veía así. Era verdad nadie sabía que éramos hermanos ya que para los demás siempre fui un bastardo, pero para el no, él fue el único en esa familia que se interesó un poco en mí. Quizá un tiempo nos odiamos pero después de que lo ayude con su madre cuando tuvieron problemas en un poblado el me comenzó a ver como familia y su madre igual.

-Por fin piensas mejor… te ayudare con todos los papeles

-Gracias hermano

-Hace cuanto volviste- comenzamos retomar algunos años y le explique cómo fue el viaje su rostro cambio bastante según mi historia avanzaba jamás pensó que me aria de una fortuna limpia y que las oportunidades que se me presentaron me ayudarían, se alegró y se enorgulleció de mi incluso estaba emocionado de aceptar ser mi socio, luego me arme de valor y le pregunte cuando se casó y para mi sorpresa fue un mes después que me fui me conto que la había conocido y se había enamorado de su belleza y pureza, no podía creer al parecer él tampoco la conocía muy bien pero no quise lastimar a mi hermano ahora sabía muy bien que pronto esa arpía tendría su merecido. Seguí conversando con él hasta que algo tomo mi atención, era la mujer con la que había pasado una noche emocionante al parecer estaba tratando de que no nos diéramos cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Y tu esposa tiene hermana

-Si pero lamentablemente está comprometida- esa palabras me provocaron algo que no pude explicar en ese momento- Es verdad hoy es su fiesta de compromiso que tal si vienes así te presento a la familia y algunas personas que nos pueden ayudar con la tu siguiente empresa- al principio no quise aceptar pero algo me decía que debía ir.

\- Esta bien vendré

-Ponte algo elegante eso si

-Hare el intento - pause- te pido un favor no quiero que nadie sepa de mi título por favor

-No te preocupes no se lo contare a nadie, pero qué tal si hoy mismo firmas los papeles para tu apellido así dejamos este capítulo cerrado… no te importa que se lo comunique a mi madre ella estaba preocupada por ti, le dirás que te encuentras bien que la vida te sonrió por fin solo eso.

-Está bien pero lo de los papeles que tal si lo hacemos alrededor de las cinco tengo algo importante que hacer

\- Si no hay problema no vemos donde el señor Myoga él tiene los documento

-Ya hermanos entonces nos vemos haya- Con esto último me despedí de él para dirigirme a un lugar donde podría ver a esa chica que me tenía fuera de mis cabales sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura al querer verla pero no lo podía evitar algo en ella me envolvía en un placer con tan solo ver esos ojos chocolates solo esperaba que no fuera como su hermana.

 **Para empezar la historia en una mezcla de muchos libros, películas, caminatas de música y series de anime romanticos ...también están los anhelos de que la persona que amas sea tan romántico como lo es en tus sueños**

 **Es primera vez que escribo, la verdad que no tengo buena ortografía y normalmente todo es más bello en mi cabeza y soy un tanto dramática.**

 **Espero que si les gusta este fanfiction sean pacientes**

 **Bueno unos asfixiantes abrazos**


End file.
